


Dýchali zhluboka

by ramsaycutofftheonspeen



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsaycutofftheonspeen/pseuds/ramsaycutofftheonspeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble o Yennefer a Geraltovi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dýchali zhluboka

Ležela na posteli vedle něj a pozorovala jeho nehybný obličej. V jeho očích se odráželo světlo dvou osamělých svící v rohu místnosti. Za okny panovala temná noc.

Dýchali zhluboka. Přes svá nahá těla přehodili pouze vlčí kožešinu, aby je nedostihl večerní chlad.

Žár jejich vášně již vyhasl a oni teď mlčky zírali do temnot. Věděla, že oba myslí na to samé. Měla tu otázku na rtech, ale vyslovit ji by nemělo smysl. Na to bylo už moc pozdě a nechtěla přivádět zpět tu bolest.

On byl dostatečně silný. Byla si jistá, že to překoná. Sama sebou si ale jista nebyla. Nechtěla si to přiznat, ale uvnitř byla zranitelnější než normální lidé. Mutant a čarodějka, oba dva tak křehcí a náchylní k lidskému utrpení.

Nemělo smysl nalhávat si, že by to mohlo skončit jinak. Nevěřila na osud a on nejspíš také ne. Přesto cítila, že k tomuto nebyla předurčena a že její stezka musí směřovat jiným směrem.

Nadzvedla se na lokti a dlouhou chvíli na něj hleděla s tichou výčitkou, ne – prosbou.

„Co bude dál?“ zeptala se tichým hlasem.

„Nevím,“ odpověděl. Myslel to upřímně.

Yennefer pokývala hlavou a znovu se položila vedle jeho obnaženého těla.

„Já taky ne,“ zašeptala.

Když se příštího rána probudila, byl už pryč. Cítila úlevu.


End file.
